Hags
A Hag (Plural: '''Hags''') is a undead creature / monster, who used to be a Aether Elemental caster, but succumbed to Hag Syndrome. The name comes from the human realm word, "Hag" which was used to describe wizened old woman, and normally associated with green skinned women, wearing all black, with large noses and warts, but in modern day, at least in the human realm, it is now associated with those who have misogynistic attitudes. However, in the mythic realm, it is the name that refers to those that have succumbed to Hag Syndrome, due to the similar looks they have to those of the stereotype "Hag" witch. Hags are very dangerous, and special hunters, are needed to destroy them. History Information is being gathered. Anatomy At the base, Hag's are typically inky black monsters creatures with yellow eyes, and will have extremely sharp teeth, and claws. Their size depends on the magic strength of the person they once where, a extremely strong wizard could have a hag that is about the size of a dragon, while a normal person maybe the size of a small dog to a human sized hag. That is normally where similarity's end, most hags will take on a appearance of their owners inner emotions with aspects of their struggles, but still look similar to the person they once where. ''(Ex: A man could have a female looking hag, due to feeling more feminine then masculine) ''No two hags will ever look the same, similar maybe, but they are completely unique to the person they came from. In fact, there are cases of Hags that do not have inky black body's, and yellow eyes, and instead can appear as very colorful, elegant, ugly, beautiful, or abstract monsters creatures, but these are typically stronger hags. Abilities Hag's have a few common abilities that stay the same from Hag to Hag, but they generally have abilities unique to themselves. * Hags can create pocket dimensions, or Mystery Dungeons, that are called "Lairs" that they live in, people that enter these places can often feel the exact emotions of the Hags, depending on how in control of their emotions they are, those with less control of their emotions, are more likely to feel the hags emotions compared to someone in complete control of their emotions. * Hags can summon unique monsters familiars to help fight for them, or defend them, it seems hags can have a unlimited amount of familiars, but generally do not have more then 10 at once. Behavior They are almost like Wraiths, being extremely aggressive from being driven mad by their magic power, which as a person, took complete control of them when they allowed their magic to be effected by their out-of-control emotions. All traces of the person they once where, appear to vanish into the highly aggressive animal like behaviors, making them extremely dangerous, be they big or small. Hags will normally kill any target or pray on sight, it's in fact, it's common knowledge that if there are no animals in an area, that it is likely a hag has likely killed them all, and that you should quickly get out of the area. It should be noted, that not all Hags kill purposefully, or at all, a fair number seem to have lose sense of morals, and limitations of being around them, some could just be playful tricksters, and generally leave people alone unless threatened. Known Hags Information is being gathered. Trivia * Hag's are based on Shadow Self's from the Persona series, and Witches from the Puella Magi series. * There are some cases in where hags have been turned back into the person they once where, but, this is rare, and no one generally knows how it happened... It's typically accepted that the person that the hag once was, is dead, and the rare few that where lucky to be changed back, are a anomaly, none are quite sure due to not having been able to study a hag successfully. Links * Hag Syndrome * Wikipedia: Hag Category:Fauna